


'Those Days' of one Robert Sugden

by Makoto4



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron literally worshipping Robert, Bondage, Bossy Robert, Bottom Robert Sugden, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Robert, Sulking, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Dingle, and vica versa, bossy bottom, dominant Aaron, for now, later not so light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoto4/pseuds/Makoto4
Summary: When Robert has one of Those Days, Aaron just knows how to handle him. Literally.Yes, porn. More might come





	1. Chapter 1

There are days, when Robert comes home all sulking and throwing hiss fits, sometimes even tantrums. Aaron just wishes that there were more of those days, especially since they figured out how to handle bitchy Rob. 

It was actually kind of an accident. Aaron's been out on a bit of a bender, and Robert spent the day dealing with employees of the HM Revenue & Customs. Taxes. Robert hated them with a passion.  
So when Aaron got back from his bender tour, he found a sulky Sugden (Sulkden, yeah, haha he was funny like that when drunk) on their couch. Well, Aaron kind of liked when Robert was sulking because seriously? Cute alarm. But Aaron was tipsy and alcohol can give you strange ideas. 

That's how it happened, that while Robert was in the middle of his rant, Aaron could not stop looking at those full, pink lips of his, so so so perfectly fitting for cock-sucking. That picture in his head somehow ran out of his mouth, because hello there, no filter Aaron. Also hello, boner. 

'How about you wrap your filthy little mouth around my dick and unwrap your mind around taxes?'

Really, if Aaron wasn't as hard as he already was, just by looking at Robert's sinful lips, it would have been comical to see the expression on his pretty, freckled face. Robert actually did shut up mid-sentence and was gaping at Aaron, who, again just imagined those lips gaping around his now kind of aching dick.

'C'mon Sugden, you need a fucking invitation? On your knees and suck!'

With that Aaron stepped into Robert's personal space, grabbed his blonde hair and pulled him in to a fierce kiss that left both of them panting.  
What really baffled Aaron, that as soon as the kiss ended, Robert just in a fluid, elegant motion dropped to his knees in front of him and started to pull on Aaron's trousers with so much despair, that another idea just popped up in Aaron's head.

'Leave it!'  
His tone was harsh and commanding. The immediate obedience from Robert almost made him come on the spot. He had to take a few steadying breaths before looking down on Robert, who was still down on his knees in front of him, looking up at him with want and need in his eyes. And dear God, those eyes, pupils full blown, only a little bit of the blue-green visible, the flush on his cheeks making it even more prominent, lips parted, waiting.

'Your hands behind your back' 

Aaron couldn't decide which one was more surprising. His calm and collected tone in that he delivered the order or Robert obeying. Again.  
Slowly, and like he is in control (no, he was really not, it was autopilot) Aaron started to remove his trousers, then his boxers.

'Open up your pretty lil mouth Sugden. But make a noise, and there is gonna be hell to pay, understood?'

Robert nodded, eyeing Aaron's cock, all in his aching, standing glory and he even dared to lick his lips and Aaron groaned, guttural and painful because Robert Fucking Sugden is going to be the death of him. 

'Open!'

Really, sliding home, into that wet and soft heat, being engulfed by that flexible and strong tongue all around his dick felt like salvation itself. The buzz of the alcohol is his blood seemed to amplify his senses because everything disappeared. The room, the couch, all his surroundings, and he was reduced to this desperate piece of meat that needed to fuck his boyfriend's mouth and come hard and fast. 

Aaron grabbed Robert's hair and growled out a 'Stop moving and take it' then he lost it. He held onto Robert's hair with both hands and started to fuck his mouth in earnest, and Robert just took it. All.  
Aaron could feel the head of his dick hitting the back of Robert's mouth, going almost down his throat. Yeah, one day Aaron's gonna say a thank you prayer to God for not giving Robert a gag reflex. But his prayers in that moment were only focused on the feeling of his boyfriend's sinfully pretty mouth around him, taking him in, welcoming and obediently still, just for him to use. 

It did not take long for Aaron to come. And boy, did he came hard and hot, all Robert just swallowed every drop of it like the good boy he was, and Aaron just had to blurt that out.

'Such a fucking good boy for me...' his voice all wrecked and raspy, feeling his knees going week with the last drops leaving him.  
The strange, keening noise that left Robert's mouth still wrapped around Aaron's now softening dick felt like an electric shock through Aaron's system. He knew that noise. He looked down at Robert, kneeling in front of him, trembling and teary eyed... from his own orgasm.

Fuck. Aaron knew in that second, that he was truly fucked. And he also realized, that tonight just about started right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries something new and Robert is more than happy to play along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my first fanfic that covers sub/dom relationships. I find them fascinating though I've never been in one, so I apologize if I got anything wrong. I did a lot of research on the topic and I am trying to be respectful and not out of line. I hope you'll enjoy this :) Again, I might add more

As much as Aaron loves a bossy Robert, it also gives him great satisfaction to shut that pretty mouth up and render him to a whimpering, teary mess that cannot get out anything coherent while Aaron fucks him senseless.

There is something magical about seeing Robert like this. All sweaty and freckled, completely at Aaron's mercy, spread out and bound to their bed. Gagged. 

Aaron licks his lips and turns up the setting of the little vibrating plug he's inserted deep inside Robert's beautiful ass, and Robert whines again behind his gag, squeezing his brilliant eyes shut. Well, Aaron can't have that, can he?  
Robert's eyes are a sight on any day but it is mesmerizing like this, all blown pupils and glistening with unshed tears.

Oh, those tears will fall soon, Aaron is going to make sure of that. With one flick of his tumb he turns the plug to it's highest setting that tears out a guttural moan of Robert's throat and has his eyes wide open. Panting. His chest rapidly rising and falling with each erratic breath he takes and his eyes are begging for mercy. There is none though. Aaron is far from finished yet. 

He inspects the bar that keeps Robert's legs wide open fastened to his ankles, just for Aaron to have better access, and tugs at the bonds that fasten those ankles to the bed for extra security. Then he checks the bonds on Robert's wrists that are spreading also his arms wide. Good. Robert can't move at all, but he is in no pain. Well, not in more than what he can take. 

After making sure that Robert is safe, he plants a soft kiss through the gag on Robert's mouth and then gets to the real fun. Oh, he is going to enjoy taking Robert apart. 

Slowly and methodically he starts to inspect his little instruments he wants to use.  
Robert's already wearing a cock-ring (he is not that good as of yet to be able to control his orgasms, but they are getting there slowly, and to be frank Aaron can't wait to experience it for the first time, when he can slowly torture Robert without needing to restrict him with that ring, but that's for later, and tonight Robert is free to enjoy the torture without any worries), but Aaron wants some extra fun so he decides to strap a miniature vibrator under the head of that beautifully shaped cock, then turns it on. Highest setting. 

Robert practically screams from behind the gag, but this time Aaron shushes him and Robert immediately complies. 

'My beautiful Robert. You are so perfect.' A single tear escapes those eyes upon hearing the softly murmured praise while Aaron gets ready for his next movement. 

He lifts up his favorite (well, really Robert's favorite nothing else besides Aaron's cock can take Robert apart as efficiently as this) dildo with a small question in his eyes. Aaron's learned a lot since they started their little dom/sub games occasionally. Robert's consent and well being is the most important for Aaron, and this is the first time he'll try to insert this dildo while Robert has something else already up in his arse. 

Those beautiful eyes widen again impossibly, and Aaron is pretty sure that if he could, his husband would lick his lips right now, if the enthusiastic nod he gets as an answer is anything to go by.  
Still, he wants to make sure they are on the same page, so he dials down the vibrations of the plug and the vibrator that he can get Robert's full attention. It's not the happiest attention, because Robert still is a bossy little bottom, who is glaring at Aaron for stopping, but he shrugs it off. Rules.

'Rob, I am going to insert this into you while the plug is still in. I need you to nod once if that's ok.' Very firm nod.

'Very well. You are so beautiful Rob, you know that right? I could come just by looking at ya. I know you can take this well, but I also want you to remember, that you knock on the headboard twice if you need me to stop. Got it?' Another firm nod and Aaron relaxes. 

The fun starts again. With just one flick of each hands, both devices whirr back to life, and just to teach the little bossy sub a lesson, both of them on the highest setting. 

Really, Robert's arching body is the most beautiful thing Aaron's ever laid his eyes upon. Miles of freckled, milky skin, long limbs with wiry muscles, that flat stomach all of it expanding even more into the arch as Robert silently cries and keens from the assault of the toys. That's more like it.

While Robert pants and whrites (well, not really as he is tied up just perfectly but he tries), Aaron slowly preps the dildo. He is generous with the lube because Robert is not really prepped yet, the plug inserted is not big at all, not compared to what's to come. 

When it's done, he sets it aside and pours even more lube on his fingers, coating them. Then without much warning, he plants another kiss on the gag and simultaniously showes up one finger in Robert's ass. He is not going fast, but still in one swift motion. One finger Robert can take already easily, so he just plays around a little, pushing that toy even deeper up and Robert is losing it. His eyes are impossibly wide and glassy, his chest is getting pink and flushed. 

Aaron smirks and inserts another finger, scissoring them around a bit, before he deems Robert ready anough for the third one, which has Robert keening behind the gag and Aaron's fingers stop. The next second the noises coming from Robert are cut off.

'Better.' Aaron murmurs and starts moving his fingers again. 'If you make another noise before I have my dick inside you I am not going to fuck you tonight, Rob. Is that clear?'

Robert nods, frantically with something akin to panic in his pretty eyes. God the guy is a wreck, and Aaron feels a sudden burst of pride and love in his chest. Pride, because he made Robert into this beautiful mess. Love, because of the endless trust that is shining from Robert's eyes. His trust put in Aaron without a flicker of waver. 

Aaron smiles, slow and soft, and removes his fingers but not before he lifts up the dildo for Robert to see.

'I am going to insert this into you now. I know it's new so if it's too much and you let out a noise, I am not going to punish you. But. If you manage it without making any sounds through it and while I am fucking you with it, I am going to fuck you after with my dick and you can come whenever you want to. Otherwise you'll only come when I am finished with you as planned. Deal?'

Robert's nod is so sharp that Aaron can almost hear his neck cracking. Someone's eager.

He smirks a bit smugly and gets ready to insert the tool into Robert's butt. He goes slow and easy, letting him time to adjust, to get used to being split open on the big toy, while still having the plug inside whirring, pressing against his prostate. It's not easy, Robert's whole body is tensing and spasming, as he is forcing himself to stay quiet, to do everything he can to comply with Aaron's wishes. 

As soon the toy is full in, Aaron switches it on, while his other hand starts massaging Robert's achingly hard dick. Well, he never said he is going to make it easy for him. Robert is still quiet, too quiet and it makes Aaron look up at his face. The tears are flowing, and Robert's eyes are completely dazed, like he is not in his body anymore. Unblinking, looking up at the ceiling and Aaron flicks the wrist of his hand holding Robert's cock. 

Robert's body shudders and suddenly the life returns to his eyes and he is frantically knocking on the headboard. Not just twice. Aaron immediately stops, slowly removing the dildo first, grabbing for Robert's face right after, gently forcing him to look into his eyes. As soon as Robert's eyes focus, Aaron starts speaking.

'You all right?' A headshake. 'Do you need the gag removed?' A frantic nod.

Aaron is not wasting any more time, the gag comes off, then Robert's hands and ankles are freed. Aaron also turns off the devices quickly before he gathers Robert in his arms. 

'So... sorry'. Robert pants weakly into Aaron's neck, but he just shakes his head.

'Nothing to be sorry for Robert. It's something we haven't tried before, next time it will be better. Of course if you want to try it again'

'Yes. Yes I want to. It just... became too much. I need you Aaron.' he whispers. 'Could you please just fuck me tonight?' 

Aaron almost ask if Robert is sure, but before he can open his mouth, Robert looks up. His eyes are full of desire, love and trust. Yeah, like Aaron could ever say no to those eyes. He lets out a small huff of laughter.

'Yeah I can do that you insatiable little sexmaniac' 

Robert laughs, and it's beautiful. 

Aaron quickly removes the plug, the vibrator and the ring, flips Robert over to his stomach, orders him to stay there while he removes his boxers and tank. 

He fucks Robert slow first, with strong and deep thrusts, while counting those freckles with his mouth all over Robert's strong and beautiful shoulders.  
But Robert - now that the rules are turned off - soon becomes bossy and demanding again, ordering Aaron to fuck him harder and faster and Aaron is more than happy to comply.

He loses himself in the glorious feeling of the heat that engulfs his dick inside that arse he loves so much, and his thrusts are soon becoming erratic , one hand sneaking around Robert's middle to finish him off, but apparently there is no need, because Robert's body suddenly arches underneath him, his ass clamping down so hard Aaron's cock, that he also reaches his climax but still makes sure to fuck his needy husband through both of their orgasms.

Then he collapses onto Robert's back, panting and needing a few seconds to collect himself enough to form a coherent thought.

'Wow' is the first thing out of his mouth and Robert snorts into the pillow. 

'Classy aren't we?' 

Aaron sighs. 'Aaaand he's back...' but really though he aims for grumpy it comes out more petulant and whiny. Robert laughs, softly and starts wriggling under Aaron's bodyweight. 

Aaron slowly removes himself from Robert and turns him over, grabbing at his wrists, checking his cheeks, to which Robert of course swats at his hands.

'I'm ok you old grump.' 

'Shut up and stay still.' Robert's eyes snap to Aaron's face, and those green-blue orbs soften. Like in some miracle, Robert complies and let's Aaron fuss over him. He doesn't say a word while Aaron cleans him up, checks his wrist and ankles, brings him OJ and crackers (he actually drinks it all and eats a few bites) and only comments when Aaron settles on their bed, pulling Robert's body almost on top of his.

'I love you.'

And Aaron relaxes, puts a kiss into those messy fringes of blonde and whispers it back ever so softly.

Yeah, they are going to try this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: @beestof
> 
> also I am kind of playing with the thought of writing a switch chapter, something like Robert comes home from work one day, and fucks Aaron hello over the couch... hmm?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a new kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally blame this chapter on sugdendingle and her anon on Tumblr...

They finally have the house only for themselves, and Aaron realizes, that he has a new kink. He’s watching his husband busying himself in the kitchen, while his thumb is gently playing with the small remote in his hand. 

Robert is a sight right now, even from behind as he prepares the food. All naked. He only has a completely see-through apron to cover the front of his body otherwise he’s not wearing anything, unless you count the little vibrating plug showed up in his glorious ass and the cock ring that circles his cock and balls as clothing. 

Aaron grins and palms his erection through his jeans and firmly pushes the button on the remote. There is a muffled groan from the kitchen, and Aaron licks his lips as he can see the small tremors running through Robert’s perfect body as he hangs his head between his shoulders for a few seconds, those shoulders rising and falling rapidly as his husband tries to regain the control over his breathing.

He’s getting better at it, and Aaron just loves his progress. It’s been months since the last time he safe worded, and weeks since he used the yellow code and Aaron couldn’t be prouder. His amazing, beautiful husband who gives up his whole body to Aaron with complete trust. The thought makes him even harder, to the point it hurts and he has to think about Doug gardening, possibly naked, to calm down a bit. He needs to keep his head cool. Robert is in a different headspace now and Aaron’s responsible for him to be safe in there. 

‘How’s it goin’ there?’ 

Robert whips his head around, face flushed a beautiful pink shade, lust-darkened eyes sparkling with happiness and trust and Aaron needs to kiss him, so he slowly stands up and watches as Robert wets his lips before answering.

‘Good, it should be done in 20’ 

‘Good.’ He steps up into Robert’s pace, lazily and with no hurry, despite of the urge he’s feeling and slowly, thoroughly kisses him, eliciting a moan from his husband’s throat. When he withdraws with a final peck to those perfect lips - which he’ll later have wrapped around his cock - Robert has his eyes closed and the pink flush has spread down towards his chest, breathing heavily.

With a measured movement Aaron reaches down between them, and gently caresses Robert’s hardness through the plastic material of the apron and with his other hand he pinches a nipple. It amazes him how perfect his husband is. Robert slightly throws his head back, showing off that elegant, beautiful neck of his, but otherwise he remains still, not pressing into Aaron and though his hips are trembling, he’s not bucking into the touch that is almost not there, being dulled by the apron. 

Aaron slowly leans in and swipes his tongue up on Robert’s throat, finishing off with a gentle bite to his chin, that makes Robert keen and almost whine, but he still keeps his hands loosely next to his body, not reaching for support and Aaron fells more in love with him. So perfect, only for him.  
He straightens up and Robert looks down in his eyes, now completely lost in his headspace Aaron helped him build up to handle the stress on very bad days. 

‘Finish the cooking and after dinner you’ll get your reward.’

Robert nods and turns back to his task of cooking, and Aaron sets the plug’s vibration to the highest setting which must kill the guy, because Aaron made sure that it’s angled all the way up and vibrates against his prostate, but Robert’s reaction is pure perfection in itself: his head thrown back, a whining moan escaping his throat but his hand keeps on stirring the sauce and Aaron again has to think of ugly things to stop himself from losing control. 

 

_____________________________

 

After dinner he let’s go of his control, and as promised, Robert gets his reward for being so good. 

He is doing the dishes when Aaron’s suddenly there, behind him, bending him slightly forward to get access to the plug and removes it, swiftly replacing it with his lubed up cock and tells Robert to let go and just enjoy, which he does.  
At first he fucks his husband slowly because he knows how much Robert likes to draw things out, how much he loves being fucked raw after being almost over-sensitized, that he’s still coming dry after his release and Aaron is aiming for that tonight.

He keeps kissing those freckled shoulders and keeps leaving marks all over that beautiful, smooth skin only there for him to ruin. And Robert just let’s him and takes him in deeper and deeper, now freely pushing his arse back on Aaron’s cock, tightening his hole, and just generally being the little tease that he is every time he gets his own way. Like tonight. No one can say, that Robert is not an awesome top, because he’s more than capable of rendering Aaron to a whimpering, panting mess of want and need and more but he’s also the neediest bottom there is and Aaron just can’t get enough of him on days like this. 

So Aaron just reaches one hand around Robert’s middle and grabs his cock, now free of the ring, and his other hand grabs that freckles shoulder and Robert stills, because he knows what’s coming and just takes it, pliant and helpless because Aaron’s thrusts are getting harder and harder and perfectly aiming for his prostate and it only takes a few minutes, till Robert is coming, clenching down so hard on Aaron’s cock that he can almost see stars and feels like in heaven as he shoots his release into that ass he can’t ever get enough of. He keeps fucking Robert through his orgasm even after Robert is already coming down and must be oversensitive but he’s still taking taking and taking until Aaron collapses on his bent over the sink body, plastering frantic kisses to his neck, shoulders and shoulder blades.

‘You’re perfect.’ is all he tells his husband, before pulling out and readies himself for the after-care of cleaning up Robert and making sure he’s back safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marked as completed again, but you'll never know xD I even might write some for requests :) hope you guys enjoyed it, and you can find me on tumblr: @beestof


End file.
